With the development of electronic communication technologies, electronic devices having various functions have been widely used. These electronic devices may have a convergence function for complexly performing one or more functions.
An electronic device may include an antenna for communication. When the antenna supports various frequency bands, a plurality of antennas or a complex form of antenna may be disposed in the electronic device.